custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's parents vs. V
Baby Bop's parents vs. V is a custom Barney & Friends film for Season 9 that was released on December 19, 2004. Plot Edit Edit V confronts Baby Bop's parents. Barney Cast Edit * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * V (Hugo Weaving) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Whitney and Stacy are playing) Whitney: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Whitney: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Whitney: Alright (V arrives) V: Hi Whitney! Hi Stacy! Both girls: Hi V! V: Have any other games? Stacy: No V, we we're sent here for work. V: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Whitney what do you want to do? Whitney: I don't know, but V has to take us back to our neighborhood. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask him when we're ready. (Stacy walks over to V) Stacy: Um V could you take me and Whitney home? V: Yes. (Stacy, Whitney, and V walk around the neighborhood) (Meanwhile at V's home) V: Mr. Bop, I'm home. Baby Bop's Dad: There's my master! V: Glad, I'm home! Baby Bop's Dad: You know me and my wife thought about taking you and BJ out to a nice restaurant. V: Why is that? Baby Bop's Mom: It's for your grandmother's birthday. Baby Bop's Dad: That is right, V. V: I have recruits. Baby Bop's Mom: Really, that's wonderful do you know their names? V: Stacy and Whitney Baby Bop's Mom: Do you have them living with you? V: Yes Back to Baby Bop and her parents) Baby Bop's Mom: You know V, me and my husband father planned a very nice trip for us to go out for dinner, tonight and we are celebrating your grandma's birthday maybe you can make her a special gift but that would be nice of you. V: I'll make her a special gift, thanks Mrs. Bop. Baby Bop's Mom: You're welcome, sir. (V kisses Baby Bop's mom) V: Yes. I will be here. (Baby Bop's parents walk into the room) Baby Bop's Dad: Who is it? V: I heard a voice and I realize that it is your daughter (he confesses as Baby Bop's mother grows angry) Baby Bop's Mom: Oh my! you bring my fucking daughter back and stop this non-sense. V: But what if she doesn't come back? Baby Bop's Dad: Get her over here. (At the Restaurant) (V and his slaves at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to V and his slave's table) Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. V: (sorts out cards) Cards, check. (sorts the coins out) Coins, check. (places dice on the table) Dice, check and roll. (picks up the instruction) Hey, this isn't the hi-stakes! What kinda game is this?! BJ: He's gonna gamble. Waiter: Is something wrong? V: This is poker. Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, V. We're not playing your card games. V: (calmly) I love to!!! (roll his dice and cheats) Waiter: That's it. I quit. Baby Bop's Mom: V, you fucking cheater get out of here. (V laughs) (fades to V and his slaves arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: V is gambling and he is a rich man V: Yes! I am rich! Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, masked man, until you stop gambling. Baby Bop's Dad: You're fucked up. Now get out. (V walks up to the bedroom and gets a baseball bat) Baby Bop's Dad: Whatever, that was I will go up there. (Baby Bop's Dad walks up the stairs) V: (angry) I would have Baby Bop instead of you! (Baby Bop's Dad enters the room angrily) Baby Bop's Dad: Seriously V, this is very unacceptable behavior what you did threatening to beat us with baseball bats and now you don't belong here. V: I rather have her live with me rather than you child abusers! Baby Bop's Dad: Stop this! listen this has nothing to do with her, she is not yours. (Baby Bop's Mom runs to the room) Baby Bop's Mom: What is going on? Baby Bop's Dad: He's trying to hurt me. Baby Bop's Mom: How is this happening? Baby Bop's Dad: He wants us dead. Baby Bop's Mom: This was very cruel of you, as far as I'm concerned V you go and get to your house and tell those girls to bring her here. (V holds a knife at Baby Bop's mom) V: STAY AWAY FROM HER! Baby Bop's Dad:ALRIGHT YOU GO NOW, IF SHE HATES US TELL HERE THAT SHE MAY LIVE WITH YOU! (V releases Baby Bop's mom) Baby Bop's Mom:THIS IS IT V, YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL! (V pulls his dagger out) Baby Bop's Dad: YOU BRING HER WE ARE HER PARENTS! (V becomes angry) Baby Bop's Dad: NOW! Category:V for Vendetta